Episode 8107 (28th March 2018)
Plot Tracy has removed her wedding ring. Ross plans to return to work on the farm and has bought the Lathams a bottle of whisky to apologise for yesterday. He's also started writing his victim's statement for the police. His new attitude impresses Pete, who asks to read the statement but Ross has only managed a line so far. Jimmy continues to struggle to juggle his two jobs. Robert has no sympathy for him. Ross finishes writing his statement and decides to head to the pub. Frank storms into the shop to confront David for breaking Tracy's heart before quitting his job, ordering David to find a new wage slave. Eric is shocked to learn about David's fling with Leyla. Pete calls in to the surgery to cancel his lunch date with Rhona, explaining Ross has asked to go to the pub. Rhona is very understanding. Eric questions how David will put things right with Tracy but David doesn't think he can. Angered Jacob orders David to persuade Leyla to come back now. When nervous and self-conscious Ross heads into the pub, a woman buys him a drink. Before heading off to the airport, Liv advises Jacob to stop acting like a baby and get over David's infidelity. Charity finds Vanessa scrubbing the surgery ahead of the RCVS inspection. Charity can see how stressed Vanessa is so reluctantly decides to lend a hand. Gabby approaches Paddy outside the café as she has a proposition. Lou, the woman who bought Ross a drink, can't keep her eyes off him. Ross believes she's after Pete until Lou approaches him flirts outrageously. Charity quickly grows fed up of cleaning and soon she and Vanessa and kissing. Their make-out session is interrupted when Paddy and Gabby walk in, leaving Vanessa mortified. Paddy explains Gabby is going to be working at the surgery for free to make up for stealing the Ketamine. Lou talks to Ross about her holidays. Whilst Ross nips to the toilet, Lou returns to her group of friends and demands money as she chatted up Ross but they refuse to pay up on their bet as Lou hasn't kissed him. Rebecca overhears and is disgusted that the women could be so cruel. Ross returns from the toilet and hears the tail end of the conversation so walks straight out of the pub devastated. David sits in the closed shop drowning his sorrows when Tracy knocks at the door. David hopes he and Tracy can still salvage their marriage but Tracy advises him to instead focus on Jacob and fix what's fixable. Charity throws Lou and her friends out of the pub. As they are leaving, one of the women punches Rebecca in the face, leaving her with a bloody nose. Pete notices the bottle of whisky Ross bought for the Lathams is missing but is soon distracted by Rhona. Meanwhile, dazed Ross drives recklessly along a road with the bottle of whisky on the passenger seat. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Lou - Faye Wilson *Mate - Sophie Martin Locations *Main Street *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *David's Shop - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Church Lane car park *Unknown road Notes *A customer of The Woolpack is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Two of Lou's friends are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,670,000 (12th place). Memorable dialogue Eric Pollard: "What is going on?!" Frank Clayton: "Well, it isn't Leyla's knickers. They tend to come off." --- Jacob Gallagher (to David Metcalfe): "You need some new pants. Y'know, ones that don't come down so easily." --- Vanessa Woodfield: "What's she doing here? Paddy Kirk: "I'll tell you what she's doing here, she's here witnessing scenes of, of-" Gabby Thomas: "Lesbian-ism." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes